1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an output controlling device for controlling an electric cooker.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional electric cookers are widely known wherein power is supplied to an electric heating coil to heat a pot or pan placed above the heating coil by induction (refer to Japanese patent laid-open No. 53-55866). Such an electric cooker has a relatively high power rating among common home electric appliances and a part thereof is, thus, heated considerably. Therefore, an electric cooker is normally designed such that the temperature of key parts do not exceed a maximum allowable temperature even if the electric cooker is used at high environmental temperatures such as, for example, at a room temperature of 40 degrees Centigrade.
In this manner, an electric cooker is normally designed for a maximum allowable temperature of parts thereof. Accordingly, when the electric cooker is used at ordinary temperatures (for example, 20 degrees Centigrade or so), it will operate at a considerably lower temperature. In other words, the electric cooker does not make the most of heating capabilities of its parts when it is used at ordinary temperatures.